Maybe Next Lifetime
by SonamySistah96
Summary: Oneshot: "Futility: Maintaining the self-restraint of a saint while knowing she will ALWAYS choose the jackass over you." My name is Zero Kiryuu. This is my 100th lifetime...


~Hey. *waves* Sooo…how's life? ^^"

Reviewers: *INTENSE glare*

Me: I know. And I'm not even going to waste time apologizing because it will probably just aggravate you more. The point is I'm back after a horribly long absence that had to deal with a big family affair. So, I'm sorry. I'm giving you this because I'm kinda depressed right now and uh…this came to mind after I saw a picture of Zero n Yuki…so yeah. Please feel free to flame and cuss me out. I love you guys and I'll get back to updating soon. OKie? Bai Bai! ^^

Disclaimer: Still no.

* * *

><p><span>Maybe Next Lifetime<span>

My name is Zero Kiryuu.

Or…at least that's what it is in this lifetime.

My 100th lifetime.

This is my last chance; my last time.

I have lived 99 lifetimes.

I have survived 99 childhoods.

I have lived through 99 teenage years.

I have made it past 99 adulthoods.

I have died 99 deaths…

Why?

It's for a girl.

In this lifetime, her name is Yuki Cross.

I have chased her though 99 lives.

I have lost her 99 times.

It's always to the same guy.

In this lifetime his name is Kaname Kuran.

He always get her before I do.

Sometimes he's already with her.

Sometimes he gets to her before me.

She falls for him every time.

22 times I was her best friend.

16 times I was her fiancé.

18 times I was a stranger.

27 times I was her idol.

12 times I was her boyfriend.

5 times I was the one she said, "I like you," to.

But it never mattered.

22 times she was his wife.

16 times she was his fiancé.

18 times she was his girlfriend.

27 times she was his trophy.

12 times she was his to take.

5 times she had his child.

99 times I watched.

99 times I died alone.

Now it is my last time to try.

So I stand here for the last time and she and I stare at each other.

I think this lifetime is the most interesting.

I am a vampire (the lowest level before a Level END).

She is the long lost pureblood princess.

And Kaname is the pureblood prince who so happens to be her brother.

That's new.

Neither of us has ever been related to her in any way.

What a surprise.

Maybe I have a chance this time.

Maybe she'll think it's disgusting to get with her brother.

Maybe she'll decide to love me instead.

Maybe she'll say those three special words to me.

Not just "I like you," but maybe "I love you."

Maybe she'll throw down her Artemis Rod and run into my arms and ask me to whisk her away.

Maybe she'll be mine at last…

Wishful thinking.

She talks of going away with Kaname.

She talks of staying friends.

She talks of saving her bloodline.

She talks of being my ally.

She thanks me for being so caring towards her.

I listen with deaf ears.

Because for the 100th time, I am rejected.

For the 100th time, she chooses him.

For the 100th time, I want to cry.

Speak of the devil.

Kaname appears in all his pureblood glory.

He's mad at me which isn't uncommon in this lifetime.

He says that it's time to kill that which he has created.

Me

He tries to kill me.

Yuki gets in the way.

Why is she defending me?

I'll never know.

I watch her talk to him.

He reluctantly leaves.

She turns to me with a small smile.

I'm numb these days.

I surprise her when I ask her if she's scared anymore.

She was scared a lot in this lifetime.

She says no.

I'm a little relieved.

So I kiss her.

1 time I have kissed her.

She is surprised.

Well, at least I showed her how I feel.

Now I walk away.

I have to go pick up my dead brother.

I actually liked him.

He was one of the few in this lifetime who cared for me.

Ichiru

I should have protected him better.

This is my 100th life.

I must have just created a new record in "The Guy Who Can't Get the Girl" category.

I walk to where my twin's body is.

I run into Kaname.

We look at each other for a minute.

He smiles in what looks like pity.

I could care less.

But what he says to me next makes me want to destroy all life on the planet. Even Yuki's.

"Sorry Kiryuu-kun. Maybe next lifetime."

I don't know who was more shocked when the tears streamed down my face.

Me or Kaname.

I don't know why I stood there staring at him with tears falling.

But I know what I told him was the sad truth.

"No…Kuran-sama. There won't be a next lifetime. My time is up. You won again."

He looked solemn for a moment before coming closer.

He extended a hand to me as if it were a normal handshake.

It probably was.

But I slapped his hand away.

I walk away.

I don't care what he does.

I don't care what Yuki does.

I got my brother's body.

I buried it.

I locked myself in my room.

I suppose I always knew it would end with me not getting her.

I think I first realized it that one time when her and I stood with her back to my chest.

It was a calm moment.

One of few.

I remember telling her if she needed anything.

Don't hesitate to call for me.

It was at that moment that the words of a dear friend rang in my head.

I couldn't help but think she knew about my many lives.

Because her words were so ironic it was scary.

She said to me,

"Futility: Maintaining the self-restraint of a saint while knowing she will ALWAYS choose the jackass over you."

She told me she read it somewhere and she smiled and waved it off as another of her random jokes.

But her eyes told me that she was telling me a hard piece of truth in her own way.

I laughed to myself.

"Maybe next lifetime."

I'm cutting this life short.

I pulled out my Bloody Rose.

I put it to my head.

I pulled the trigger.

1 time I did not live past teenage adolescence.

1 time I cut life short.

1 time I committed suicide.

1 time I died prematurely.

Maybe next lifetime I'll make it easy on myself.

Maybe next lifetime…I'll be gay.

* * *

><p>~Yeah…there it is. Sorry it's so morbid. If you wana see the pic I used for this use the link below ^^.<p>

http:/ media . photobucket . com/image/vampire%20knight/iPod_hellokitty/motivational%20posters/tumblr_lgagdkwZUW1qa0yamo1_?o=56

Without spaces pls ^^"

The second prompt to write this came from my hatred of Yuki lately. I hate so much how she hurts Zero. So yeah. I'm letting Zero get his feeling out. Don't worry. The next thing I write will be happy. And who knows, maybe I'll write a happy yaoi sequal if you want one. Again, I love you all and I won't stay away from you for so long ever again ok? ^^ Till next time. Bai bai!


End file.
